villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kommando
Infantry Colonel of Gegengeist Gruppe, also known as Kommando is one of the secondary antagonists from 2002 action game, BloodRayne. He is a nameless member of Gegengeist Gruppe and a right hand of The Butcheress. Rayne is tasked with eliminating him, since he is one of many officers from her elimination list. History The only thing we know for sure about this character is that he is the leader of a special group of soldiers in GGG. He appears to be wearing a tactical suit with a metal plate depicting some kind of variation of Reichsadler ("Imperial Eagle") on the chest, GGG insignias and metal plates with unidentified symbols on his forearms. Kommando is equipped with Blitzgewehr 32 SMG, military dagger and has plenty of stun grenades in his possession, which is his unique signature weapon. His another peculiar property is that he is completely mute or simply not interested in talking with Rayne in particular. It is obvious that like all other members of GGG he was physically enhanced, granting him inhuman durability to firearms and immense speed; during the battle with Rayne, he is seen constantly moving around and will almost instantly disappear from Rayne's view after using a flashbang and reappear a lot farther in order to catch Rayne by surprise. Just as the other members of GGG, he is able to block Rayne's hook attacks. Rayne cannot feed from him and he is also highly trained in close combat, but utilities it only on rare occasions. It is later revealed that after Rayne defeats Kommando and his crew in the laboratory, she in fact just knocks him unconscious which leads to him being overtaken by one of the Daemites. Rayne will meet the Daemite in Kommando's body in the mines later. After his possession, he still uses same tactics and has the same set of skills, but is slightly more durable. Finishing him for good allows Rayne to take his turnkey and the explosives needed to clear the path into the Temple. Gallery Снимок экрана (230).png|The Butcheress demanding P. Eckstein and Kommando to meet her on the roof. Снимок экрана (251).png|Kommando and his crew defending themselves from a horde of Daemites. Снимок экрана (237).png|Kommando's closeup. Снимок экрана (236).png|Rayne's speaking with Kommando before the first battle ensues. Снимок экрана (238).png Снимок экрана (252).png Снимок экрана (239).png|Right before he throws a flashbang. Снимок экрана (241).png|Kommando eliminated. Снимок экрана (244).png|Kommando's body after the first battle. Снимок экрана (207).png|Rayne's conversation with Daemite Kommando. Снимок экрана (245).png Снимок экрана (246).png Снимок экрана (248).png|Rayne after he replies with "I'll wear you like lederhosen". Снимок экрана (247).png Снимок экрана (249).png Kommando_concept_art.jpg|Kommando's concept art. Trivia *This character was most likely inspired by Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Both are mute nazi officers, wearing similar suits and possessing pretty much the same properties, but with some differences. Category:Male Category:Enigmatic Category:Military Category:Assassins Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Strategic Category:Martial Artists Category:Right-Hand Category:Leader Category:Nameless Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Guardians Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Warlords Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists